


Changing Times

by Harry1981



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everybody Lives, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry1981/pseuds/Harry1981
Summary: In 1976, James Potter had a nightmare. Things changed after that. Nobody questioned it. Nobody could link it back to James Potter's nightmare. But in 1976, James Potter had a nightmare and history changed as we know it.Cross Posted on FFN





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mentathial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mentathial/gifts).



On a pretty uneventful autumn night of 1976, James Potter started screaming. His best friends and dorm mates woke up and ran to him. They shook him awake, as he thrashed and screamed in his dream. When he woke up, his face was wet from sweat and his clothes were drenched.

"James, what happened?" Sirius Black asked, firmly holding James in his place.

James looked at him, eyes wide and his breath erratic. He looked at Remus Lupin, who was shaking and sitting on the other side of James' bed and Peter Pettigrew, who was leaning over James' bed, trembling and trying to comfort James by his own shaking hands.

"Dre-Dream. Nightmare. Dead. Everybody."

It did not make sense, but the boys huddled together around James' bed, comforting him and explaining to him that nobody was dead, that everything was fine and nobody was going to die either. Remus took out his stash of chocolate, sharing it with his best friend as Peter began to tell him random tales from the previous summer, anything to get the horrendous dream out of James' head. But he kept shaking his head, holding on to Sirius tightly. Remus and Peter shared a quick glance, both unsure of what they could do.

As morning rays shone through the sixth year Gryffindor boys' dorm room, things had changed. The boys were not the same they had been one day ago. Nobody knew what happened. Behind the closed doors, the lives of the four Marauders had changed forever.

* * *

The next morning found the four Marauders quietly sitting at their places. When breakfast came with no joyous laughter from the four of them, everybody brushed it off. It must be one of those days when the Marauders felt peace was needed. Nobody paid much attention to it.

But then came Fifth Year Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs and Professor McGonagall grew worried. James could not do a simple task she had assigned him. While sometimes the boy did carelessly leave his work, James' face showed different worry. Sirius was not being his ridiculous self, flirting with McGonagall. His eyes had a haunted look, a different kind of fear that Minerva had never seen. Remus' shoulders were dropping more than before, a sense of tiredness washing over him. Peter, one of her weak students, was even more terrible that day.

But Minerva brushed it off-the boys would settle everything among themselves, she believed.

The real shock came in the Potions class that the Gryffindors shared with Slytherins. Severus entered the Potions classroom by almost pushing Pettigrew down. He had expected a curse, some hexes and the imaginative swears from them. But none came. Instead, the three boys immediately rushed to help Peter and lead him into the classroom without sparing a glance to Severus.

Slughorn was surprised when there was no sound from any of the four boys. But instead of musing over it, he happily taught the class potions.

"What's up with those Marauders?" Fiona Walker, sixth year Gryffindor, asked Gryffindor prefect Lily Evans. Lily stopped chewing on her quill and looked up to where her friend was looking. "They have been so quiet all morning."

Truth to be told, Lily was enjoying as much peace as she could as long as the idiots kept quiet. But Fiona was right-it wasn't like the Marauders to be quiet in the presence of Slytherins.

"Must have had a rough morning," Lily tore away her gaze from the four and grabbed the knife from the other end of the table. "Pass the ingredients, would you?"

Fiona did as asked, but the frown refused to leave her face. "But they are so...silent. It's scary, Lily."

"It's probably nothing," she shook her head, reading the instructions in her book, "We have to let the cauldron heat first, I presume?"

Fiona nodded numbly. "But they are so..."

The blond was abruptly cut as Lily slammed her knife on the table. "Fiona, I swear to Merlin, if you do not shut up about the Marauders I will use this very knife to take your eyes out."

Usually, people scrambled away when Lily made a threat like that because Lily Evans usually held true to her word and liked her revenge to be served cold. But after six years of living with her, Fiona knew which threats were empty and which true.

"I am not joking Lily, this is serious!"

"Uhhm." The two girls looked up to see Professor Slughorn smiling. "Any problem, ladies?"

Using her innocent smile, Lily said, "No professor, just talking about the potion."

Slughorn nodded, clapping his hands. "Of course I expect nothing less than best from my Star student. Do not disturb the genius, Miss Walker."

With a laugh, Slughorn moved on to another table. Fiona glared at Lily at once went back to the instructions. "I am joking Lily."

Groaning, Lily shut her book with a thump and glared at her friend. "Fine, if they continue to be silent, I will go talk to them."

Fiona face at once lit up. "And you would also talk to Sirius..."

"Absolutely not!"

Pouting, Fiona rushed to get the other ingredients. Once her friend was out of sight, Lily did look up. As soon as she turned her head, the four Marauders head snapped down to their potion. Narrowing her eyes, Lily clicked her tongue impatiently. But before she could actually get back to her work, James Potter looked up. For the briefest second that their eyes met, Lily was sure that Potter had been crying.

What the fuck was going on?

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff prefects had come and asked her what was wrong with the four boys. Irritated by the number of questions, Lily decided to finally do as Fiona had asked her. Anyways, she had to get Remus to start on the patrol duty with her that night. Might as well begin somewhere.

"All right, speak up!" Lily said, standing behind Peter and Remus. Everyone turned to look at them, each soul was curious to what the Marauders were doing. "You have been quiet all day and honestly, it is quite scary. I was just enjoying the peace but everyone has been pestering me about it. Mind filling me in? Potter? Black? Pettigrew? Remus?"

The four boys exchanged a quick look before Potter spoke up. "I had a nightmare."

Lily frowned. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that all of you are deathly quiet because James fucking Potter had a nightmare?"

"Believe whatever you want to," Sirius said coldly, "but it's the truth. James' nightmare...kind of shook all of us."

Lily huffed. "What was so frightening about this nightmare that all of you have been so silent all day long?"

"Death."

Lily's head whipped to Remus Lupin. "What?"

"James saw death, of everyone. His dream was quite...descriptive."

Lily honestly did not believe that the Marauders were shaken up because of a dream, but one look at the faces confirmed that none of them was lying. Taking a deep breath, Lily sat down beside Pettigrew and looked at them, a soft expression on her face.

"Listen, boys, dreams are just a part of your life. You honestly can't believe everything that you see! I once had a dream that I had turned into a monster and killed everyone in my family. That sure shook me up, but that doesn't mean it's true! Don't let a simple nightmare affect you so much, all right?"

The boys exchanged a look, contemplating her words before nodding along.

"Great," Lily smiled at them, "Now, I expect the lot of you to be back to your usual selves by tomorrow. I don't want an elaborate prank-Remus, please keep them in line, but otherwise be back to your normal selves and remember our rounds tonight."

With a small pat on Pettigrew's shoulder which prompted a smile, Lily Evans turned around and left. Her work was done, she had done her part and now Fiona Walked could go and ask Sirius Black out on her own.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk when he felt the wards tingle. Someone was coming up the stairs and Dumbledore did not know who. It was before dinner and Albus must have surely remembered had someone been given an appointment.

The day had been interesting, to say the least. The infamous pranksters of Hogwarts had gone utterly quiet for some reason, alarming everyone. Kettleburn had a feeling that it was the calm before the storm, the storm being a prank. Dumbledore himself disagreed, but nodded along.

As the doors were knocked, Albus said, "Come in."

It would be an understatement to say that Albus was surprised. He was certainly not expecting the young Gryffindor in his office.

"I must say I am surprised, my child," he said, making the student sit comfortably in one of the chairs. "How can I help you?"

* * *

A month passed and the marauders shifted back to their normal selves, but there was a certain difference in all of them. James Potter became as unbearable as he could with his obsession with Quidditch, yet he never raised his wand to hex anyone unnecessarily. Sirius Black flirted and laughed with all the ladies and boys, but always politely turned down anyone he was not interested in. Remus Lupin still laughed and shook his head at his friend's antics, but he was not scared to voice his opinions anymore. Peter Pettigrew was still best friends with the three of them, but he became bolder, branching out and putting in extra effort in all his classes.

Much to the surprise of Lily Evans, James Potter stopped asking her out every single day. He asked her once, just before the Hogsmeade trip, but once Lily turned him down, he nodded and walked away, shocking everyone. The boys did not stop having fun-they merely matured in their approach.

It was on a particularly cold day, before the start of Christmas hols when the news came. Dumbledore had been missing for a few days, but he was known to go out to the Ministry for work. Lily was happily talking with her friends and the four marauders sat at a distance, having a food fight amongst them. The owls swooped in during breakfast, bringing with them the Daily Prophet. Lily smiled at her owl, before taking the newspaper and unfolding it. She couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the headlines. There, in big bold letters stood:

**_YOU-KNOW-WHO DEFEATED! DUMBLEDORE SAVES THE WIZARDING WORLD YET AGAIN!_ **

Excited chatter broke out in the Great Hall at once. You-Know-Who or the Dark Lord Voldemort was a menace. He targeted Muggleborns and Half-bloods especially, killing people mercilessly. His defeat meant that Muggle-borns were safe again.

Lily rejoiced with her friends, laughing and chatting excitedly. However, amidst all the noise and confusion, she spotted the marauders, looking pensive yet happy. There were no loud declarations, no whooping from Black and Potter, no sudden scream from Pettigrew and no shout from Remus. They all smiled and congratulated each other, but there was no great show.

Lily sometimes wondered what James had seen in that nightmare that changed the boys so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!

"FILTH! BLOOD TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT?!"

"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER! YOU ARE A BLOODY MONSTER, THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE!"

"YOU HAVE NO SHAME! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN YOU WERE BORN!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED AFTER GIVING BIRTH TO ME AND REGULUS!"

Regulus Black cringed as his elder brother and mother continued to shout at each other. Ever since the first day of Christmas Holidays, the two wouldn't shut up. Mother was angry and disappointed that Voldemort had been defeated and Sirius couldn't help but boast how wrong that man was.

Regulus, truth to be told, was rather glad that the man was defeated or else he would be expected to join the blood fanatics after his sixth year. But even his happiness couldn't prepare him for the shouting match.

"I AM FUCKING DONE WITH YOU!"

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK!"

"I think I will."

Regulus' stomach turned as he heard Sirius' calm voice. As soon as footsteps could be heard through his room's door and his mother became quiet, Regulus darted out of his room and ran to his brother's room.

The door was left ajar. Peeking in, Regulus saw his brother muttering angrily and throwing his stuff in the huge trunk he had purchased last summer. Sirius even continued to dump his robes and extra pair of brooms he had. Was he...was he really leaving?

Regulus' pushed open the door and Sirius turned, his eyes blazing. As soon as he saw Regulus, Sirius' face softened.

"Come with me."

"Please stay."

The words left their mouths together and so did the reply.

"I can't."

"I can't."

In three steps, Sirius was in front of Regulus. He rested his hand on his brother's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Regulus, there is nothing here for you. Nobody will hurt you if you leave. The Potters would welcome you with open arms. Please, come."

Regulus shook his head. "I can't, Sirius. Mother and Father need someone."

"They don't deserve anyone!" he spat angrily.

"Sirius!" Regulus shook his head. "I am not...I am not a Gryffindor like you. I can't just pack my bags and leave. The Black family's future will rest on my shoulders. I can't abandon my responsibilities."

For a moment, it seemed as if Sirius would try and talk Regulus out of the whole idea. Regulus was ready to fight back, convince his brother to stay. He... he couldn't leave the hell hole but he couldn't survive without Sirius either.

Sirius suddenly let go off Regulus and walked back in his room without a word. He opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment and one of those muggle quills which did not need to be refilled. Regulus watched as Sirius scribbled down something on one end and tore the piece away. Before he could ask, Sirius pressed the parchment in Regulus' hand.

"This is the floo address of Potter's home. Nobody can come except the people who were invited and you are. I am leaving Athena with you."

Regulus watched as the tawny owl hooted in protest at the back. Ignoring her, Sirius continued, "I want a letter from you every day. I don't care if it is a damn recipe of Kreacher's disgusting Stew, I want a letter from you every single day. Mother and Father put one leg out of the line, pressuring you in an agreement of any kind, I will come and take you. DO you understand?"

Regulus managed to nod somehow. Sirius pulled him in a hug. Regulus was barely some inched shorter than Sirius, but Sirius pressed a kiss on his brother's head and murmured, "I love you Regulus. Don't forget that. Do not think twice before coming to me. Understand?"

Regulus choked up. "I love you too Sirius."

This was the first time they had ever said that to each other. Regulus knew that if Sirius wouldn't have spoken the first word, Regulus would not say it himself.

Gently pushing Regulus away, Sirius put the last few things in his trunk. Leaving the posters on the wall, Sirius shrunk the trunk and put it in his pocket. He walked out of his room without looking back at all. Regulus watched as his brother walked out of the house without a second thought, ignoring his mother's screams. Had his father been there, had he not taken that very day to go and meet the Malfoys, perhaps Sirius would have stayed.

But it was not the time for what-ifs. Regulus watched his brother go into the muggle park and take out the muggle mode of transportation he had bought that summer. There was a roar and soon, Sirius was gone.

* * *

It was around eight when a knock interrupted James Potter from his daydream of Lily Evans. Mumbling to himself, James got up from his couch in the living room and made his way towards the door. He had a vague idea who it could be on the other side of the door.

Indeed, Sirius Black stood there, his hands in his pocket and the expression of a kicked dog, apologizing in advance for anything that had to come.

"Hey James," Sirius gave him a tired grin. "Can I crash at your place for some time?"

James merely pulled Sirius into a hug without saying a word. When Mr and Mrs Potter would come home, they would find a crying a Sirius with a worried James sitting by his side. Neither would hesitate one second to take Sirius in. After all, Sirius was a Potter in all but blood.

* * *

"You seriously just packed your trunk and ran away?"

Sirius grinned at Remus' shocked look. "Did you expect anything else from me, Moony?"

Shaking his head, Remus leaned on the bedpost and stared at Sirius. "No, not really. But I was expecting a lot more drama."

"Didn't really give Mother dearest a chance for it," Sirius said, lighting up a cigarette. "And she didn't really have a lot to say, especially after her darling Dark Lord has been defeated."

Remus sighed, shaking his head. "Of course. That's really something, isn't it? The defeat of the Dark Lord."

Sirius looked up from his lighter as a pensive expression took over Remus. Throwing away the lighter, Sirius nudged Remus with his foot, making the other boy shake-up

"What's got into you," Sirius mumbled, before taking out his cigarette. "You are usually so lively and fun to be around."

Remus snorted. "Are you sure you are not mistaking yourself with me?"

Sirius grinned, before taking another drag. The two friends sat in relative silence, looking out of the window. James was downstairs, helping his parents with one thing or the other. Remus had come over for the weekend, happy to get away from his family. No matter how much they loved him, they were always so careful around him, walking on eggshells. It was tiring.

"Let's go visit Andy!"

Remus recoiled at the sudden announcement. "Andy?"

"My cousin, Andromeda?" Sirius said, dropping the cigarette in the ashtray. "The one who ran away with a muggleborn, created a huge scandal? She has a kid now. I got her address. I always wanted to meet her, but you know how it was back then."

Remus raised his eyebrow as Sirius jumped out of the bed. "Now, my friend, now I am a free man. I can do whatever the hell I want to do and the first thing I want to do is meet my favourite cousin."

"Take James," Remus frowned, looking as Sirius wore his leather jacket and took the keys. "What will I do?"

"Oh come on Moony!" Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him out of the bed. "You are brilliant with kids!"

Remus looked appalled at the idea but followed Sirius nevertheless. Shouting to the Potters that they were going to be out for long, Remus and Sirius climbed on the bike and flew away.

* * *

The Tonks lived in a small cottage near a muggle village. Andromeda Tonks was tending to her garden as her daughter, Nymphadora, played in the dirt. It would be quite a bath, it seemed.

Andromeda jerked when she heard the sound of a motorbike. Looking around, Andromeda frowned. There were muggle repelling charms around their house, just in case. Who could it be?

"Mommy, look! A flying bike!"

Andromeda frowned as her daughter began jumping and pointing at the sky. When she followed the line of sight, Andromeda's eyes widened.

"Dora, go back in the house!"

"But Mummy!"

Andromeda turned to her daughter with a glare. "Go!"

Pouting, the young girl ran back in the house, her hair turning to a dull shade of brown. Once she was secured inside, Andromeda whipped out her wand, ready to fight whoever this person was.

She was shocked when the bike landed mere steps away from her backyard and Sirius Black, her baby cousin stepped down with another boy his age.

"Sirius!"

"Andy!"

Andromeda could not believe that Sirius was there. The last time she had seen him, he was barely in Hogwarts. Now, he looked like a full grown man.

Pulling away from the hug, Andromeda looked at Sirius, grinning from ear to ear. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a boy come to meet his lovely cousin?" Sirius winked, making Andromeda shake her head. She watched him with a smile, before turning her gaze to the young man behind Sirius. "And wo must you be?"

The boy looked up, slightly shocked. "Re-Remus Lupin, ma'am."

Andromeda huffed. "No Ma'am, please. It's Andy. You are Sirius' friend, aren't you?"

The boy nodded, slowly walking up to her and carefully extending his hand. Andromeda smiled as she shook his hand before turning to Sirius. "How are you here?"

"Didn't hear the news?" Sirius proudly grinned. "Guess who got recently disowned from the Black family!"

Andromeda gasped. "Sirius! Why?"

The boy's expression turned sour. "It was coming, to be honest. I hated them and they hated me."

Andromeda put a hand on the boy's shoulder as he shook his head as if trying to shake away the memories. "Doesn't matter. I am here to meet you and my lovely cousin. I think that is her on the door, isn't it?"

Andromeda turned to see her daughter trying to hide behind the door. Couldn't Dora listen to her for once?

"Dora, come on out," Andromeda smiled, waving the young girl closer, "We've got guests."

Nymphadora slowly peeped out, staring at the two strangers. Narrowing her eyes, she stepped out, carefully. With each step, a part of her hair changed, from brown to yellow to pink until she was behind her mother.

Andromeda held on to her daughter as she turned to see two faces with different kinds of expressions. Sirius looked amazed, a huge grin on his face. Remus though, his eyes were wide and he was practically shaking.

"Her hair," he said, once he realized Andromeda was staring at him, "It changed colour."

"Yes," Andromeda said carefully, "Nymphadora is a metamorphmagus."

Turning to her daughter, Andromeda smiled. "Come on and say hi."

Nymphadora peeped from behind her mother's back, before quickly poking her tongue out and then hiding back again. Sirius gasped dramatically as Remus chuckled.

Andromeda watched carefully as the boy slowly kneeled down and tried to look at Dora as she continued to shift.

"Hello Dora," Remus said, smiling gently at her, "My name is Remus."

"Hi," Dora said, before hiding herself behind her mother's clothes. Remus' smile widened as he pulled out a chocolate form his clothes and passed it to Dora. She looked at her mother, who smiled and nodded gently before taking the bar in one go.

Remus was not least surprised when she took the bar, laughing at the young girl's antics. Dora finally decided to let go of her mother's clothes and grinned. "I like you."

Remus mock bowed before saying, "I am honoured."

"Hey!" Sirius nudged the other man, "Stop stealing my cousin!"

"I don't see you trying to be friends with her," Remus answered with a straight face, earning a huff from Sirius.

Suddenly, Dora grabbed Remus' hand and she began to pull him towards the house. "Come on, I will show you my room! Come on!"

"Shouldn't we ask your mother first?"

Dora stopped, looking questioningly at her mother. Her eyes seemed bigger than usual. Andromeda chuckled and said, "Go."

Dora began whooping before dragging the older boy inside her house, talking fast about her dragons and Gobstones. As Andromeda watched them go, Sirius chuckled.

"Who knew that the way to your daughter's heart was through chocolates?"

Andromeda looked carefully as Remus left the door open so that Andromeda could see where he was going. She watched as he convinced Dora to sit on the floor and that she brings the toys down, just so Andromeda could have a clear view of them.

"Certainly not me," she muttered, looking as Dora ran up the stairs and Remus watched, a strange smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So, another story! I have had this idea in my mind for ages. Do read and tell me how you like it!


End file.
